Natsu fell
by cFairyWriter
Summary: Lucy comes back to the guild... alone?


**So last night I woke up with a weird idea. It was nothing special like a full story just more like a sudden scene that appeared in my mind. It ain't much but it was fun to write so have fun! Reviews are definitely welcomed!**

Lightning flashed and roared outside the guild. Asuka huddled in the corner with Lily, hiding from the flashes and the thunder that accompanied it.

"Why is it always a thunder storm? Why can't it be a snow storm or a flash flood? Anything but a thunder storm." The grey Exceed flinched and buried his head into Asuka who hugged him tighter as another clash of thunder rolled over the guild.

"Oh come on you big chicken, it ain't that bad!" Gajeel drained his second mug of beer and threw a piece of meat into his mouth to chase it.

"Don't be mean to Lily it's not his fault!" Levy poked Gajeel in the chest as he laughed away at the cat. Around the guild there was the general chatter of the members who had all decided that staying indoors was easier and better than going out into the storm.

"Juvia can you make this damn rain stop?" Gray complained to the rain woman seated next to him.

"Juvia has no control over the weather. She can only make it stop raining when it is her rain." The blue-haired mage was staring out the window of the guild longingly, a look of concern stretched across her face. "Juvia doesn't know why but she has a very bad feeling about this storm." Another flash lit up her face and for a second she thought she saw the shadow of somebody walking in the street but as quickly as the figure was there the light from the lightning disappeared and the figure was gone. Shaking her head Juvia turned away and moved her attention to the ice-make mage that sat unclothed beside her.

"I'm worried as well, Natsu and Lucy took a request this morning before this damned storm started." Gray looked to Mira who was behind the bar cleaning mugs.

"Hey, Mira, what kinda request did flame brain grab?" Mira stopped her work and put a finger to her lip trying to remember.

"Something about a creature living in the forest I think. Nothing that they wouldn't be able to handle." The doors of the guild swung inwards with a bang that matched the clap of thunder accompanying it. The flash of lightning from another bolt lit up the person and cast a long shadow into the hall before dying away and revealing a dripping wet blonde.

"Lucy! I'm glad you made it back! How'd the mission go?" Lucy didn't respond, she didn't even move from her spot in the doorway.

"Lucy?" Erza was getting worried. The blonde didn't say a word but slowly took a step forward onto the wooden floors of her second home.

"Oi, where's Salamander?" Gajeel could smell the Slayer resonating from her but he couldn't see or hear the annoying brat. Lucy still wasn't responding. The rain had soaked her to the bone, her hair down and covering her face in large wet clumps, her t-shirt sticking to her body to show off every beautiful curve and her jean shorts almost black with water. She made it to the middle of the hall before somebody finally noticed her hands.

"Is that Natsu's scarf?" Maybe it was because it wasn't around her neck and instead hanging limply in Lucy's hands, but Erza hadn't seen it until the mage had gotten closer. It looked tattered and torn with red stains steaking across it in random spots. Then there was Lucy's face. Even though she was inside and out of the rain there were still drops of water running down her face. It took her a moment but Erza realized that it wasn't water, it was tears.

"Lucy where's Natsu!" She almost screamed it and finally the girl woke from her trance. The girl stopped walking and let her legs fall from underneath her; hitting the ground on her knees.

"He fell. He fell over a cliff with the creature. It was my fault. He saved me from it. I got to the bottom but there was nothing I could do. Happy was supposed to be on his way here for help but, but I don't know what happened to him! He just disappeared! I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She didn't have anything else to say. Tilting her head back to look up at the roof Lucy let out her pain in one large, unbearable wail. The guild members that stood shocked around her felt it in their cores, in the very bottom reaches of their souls. This was not a wail for help, it was not a way of asking for forgiveness, this was the sound of loss and of tragedy. She fell sideways in exhaustion, holding the scarf close to her the way a small child holds onto her teddy bear. The sky above them wept its tears onto the town of Magnolia, its tears accompanied by throes of pain in the lightning and thunder it sent down to the world.


End file.
